warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Of Feline Bondage
Of Feline Bondage is a 1965 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a pun on the title of the book (and movie) Of Human Bondage. Plot Jerry runs underneath a pool table and into a tin can held by Tom. He traps the mouse in it and shakes the can, then releases the mouse, who rolls like a ball. The mouse slams into the wall and turns into a box. Jerry runs up a pool ball cue held by Tom and onto a white cueball, which Tom then hits with the stick. The ball runs into the triangle of pool balls, scattering them across the table. Jerry is pursued by an 8-ball. The two fall off the table and the ball follows Jerry back into his mousehole, where he is flattened by it. Jerry lays down and looks sad. A fairy godmother with a mouse's head and body floats down from the sky. She touches Jerry with her wand and he springs back to his solid form. He begs her to help him stop Tom from teating him like a toy, visually demonstrating everything that had happened up before she arrived. She gives him a pink substance in a bottle and whispers to him a plan. Jerry runs away, but returns to kiss the godmother on the hand before she disappears. Tom hangs a piece of cheese by a string by the mousehole. Jerry drinks the pink substance and turns invisible. He goes outside, ties the string off the cheese, and takes the cheese inside. Tom is perplexed, so he stares at the mousehole. Jerry uses the string to lasso Tom's nose, then hangs the string on his left ear and pulls, making the cat's upper lip go up. Jerry ties Tom's tail in a knot. He then arrives with a pair of scissors, but Tom gets frightened and runs away before Jerry can cut them. The cat runs up the stairs and hides behind a chest, where the scissors are waiting for him. Once Jerry cuts the hair off Tom's scalp, the cat hides in a vase. Jerry cuts the hair off Tom's tail. Jerry plunges inside the vase and not only cuts off most of Tom's fur (leaving him with an undershirt, gloves and boots), but also causes the vase to shatter. Jerry laughs as he slowly fades back into visibility. Tom pulls out a mirror and shows it to Jerry. When the mouse sees his reflection, Tom grabs him and cuts his fur off, leaving him with a woman's hairdo, a bra and underwear. Tom gleeflly laughs, but Jerry looks in the mirror and begins laughing as well. He poses in front of the mirror, causing Tom to laugh even harder. The cartoon ends with the two on the floor laughing. Category:Shorts Category:1965 Category:1965 films Category:1965 shorts Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Acquired films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons produced by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Don Towsley Category:Cartoons written by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Don Towsley Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons animated by Dick Thompson Category:Cartoons with voices by June Foray Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Eugene Poddany Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek